


A Cactus Will Do

by thekeyholder



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/pseuds/thekeyholder
Summary: Oswald and Jim are working for the same company. They are both pining after each other, but only seem to finally admit their feelings at the lousy Christmas office party.





	A Cactus Will Do

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the office Christmas party I attended 2 weeks ago, though that one was less fun. Written for the Gobblepot Winter event, for the Party prompt.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

“So, when will you grow the balls to ask him out?”

 

Jim flinched, turning away from the window. Of course Harvey would catch him staring at Oswald. “Shut up,” he said, turning on the coffee machine while he didn’t look at his friend.

 

“Seriously, you need to ask him out. How is he supposed to know you like him?”

 

Jim rubbed his flushed face. Harvey was right, but he couldn’t. He’d attempted before, but Oswald was…  _ Oswald _ . Senior Accountant, always in a suit, always so serious. Workaholic. Gorgeous. Unattainable.

 

He was about to tell Harvey about how he almost managed to do it about two weeks ago when Charlotte, one of the director’s secretaries, walked into the kitchen, fluttering pages in her hand. She took one and pinned it to the board with a magnet.

 

“Christmas party announcement,” she said with a smile and then she was off, to put the announcement up on all the levels of the huge building.

 

Jim took his cup of coffee and joined Harvey by the board. “It's next Friday. This could be your chance to do something about that crush of yours.”

 

“It's not a crush,” Jim said without much conviction, then blushed when Harvey grimaced. “Listen, I tried the last time, but I don't think he understood. Or he just politely refused.”

 

_ Jim had stayed late in the office, trying to draw up all the contracts for that week. It was past eight on a Friday, so the building was eerily quiet, until he heard some weird noises. Jim got up and realised they were coming from the copy room, so he went to check. Oswald was struggling with one of the machines. _

 

_ “Hey, do you need help?” _

 

_ Oswald looked at him, Jim's knees going weak when the man's eyes lit up. “James! Oh yes please, the paper got stuck and I really need it for a report.” _

 

_ Jim had a closer look, then opened the lid. The paper was stuck between two pieces of the machine, and it seemed to be held in a death grip. _

 

_ “I tried prying it out, but I couldn't.” _

 

_ It took Jim almost ten minutes, but in the end he managed to take out the jammed papers and print the missing pages for Oswald’s report. His hands were all dirtied with ink from the cartridge, but Oswald took them in his, squeezing them gratefully. _

 

_ “You’ve saved me, James. I had a very tight deadline on them.” _

 

_ Jim could only nod, then helped Oswald carry back the papers to the office. He lingered there, chatting with Oswald as he finished setting up everything. _

 

_ “Well, the report’s on Ryan’s desk,” Oswald said with relief. He smiled at Jim. “Thank you so much for helping me.” _

 

_ Jim looked down, hid his hands behind his back when he noticed how dirty they were. “Of course, anytime. Listen, Oswald, I was wondering… would you like to go for a drink? Or-or we could grab something?” _

 

_ “I, well, that is very nice of you, James, but, well, I think I’m too exhausted.” _

 

_ “Of course, it’s been a busy week,” Jim added quickly, pain infiltrating his chest at the way Oswald was avoiding his eyes. “Have a nice evening then. See you.” _

 

_ “See you, James. Thank you.” _

 

Harvey hummed as he poked around the cupboards, exclaiming when he finally found someone’s secret stash of cookies. “Maybe he was tired, Jimbo. Also, he doesn’t seem the type to…”

 

“To what?”

 

“Well, he’s very private. I think he needs more persuasion than just you looking at him with that puppy eyes of yours.

 

Jim laughed. “Puppy eyes?”

 

“Spare me, Jim. Come, we need to go back and look at those contracts.”

 

* * *

 

Oswald had a hard time doing his job for the past hour. In all honesty, he wasn’t expected to as everyone else was preparing for the party and the Christmas songs, though quiet, were filling up the office, as well as the excited chit-chat of his colleagues. His desk was at the end of the huge Finance department, just beside his line manager’s; and though he didn’t have a separate office just yet, he liked it this way. His desk was isolated enough, but he could still hear the rumours circulating.

 

The reason for his inability to pay attention was his colleague from the Audit department. James Gordon. He just came in with a bunch of tinsel around his neck and a silly Santa hat on his head, still looking like a fucking God. He gave everyone stuff to decorate the office with, his cheer leaving a visible trace. The man was like sunshine, especially when he smiled. Oswald often found his cognitive capacities to diminish in the presence of this man.

 

“Here,” Jim said, handing him some silver tinsel. “To make your desk more festive.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Are you coming to the party tonight?”

 

Oswald was not sure, but he believed that was hope in Jim’s eyes. “Yes, thought it would be nice to celebrate.”

 

Jim broke out in a smile. “Good, I’ll see you there.”

 

He couldn’t forget that smile. Neither could his two females colleagues sitting in front of him and whispering about how handsome Jim was. Oswald sincerely admired him for his skill to charm everyone, so of course he doubted that Jim’s smiles directed towards him meant anything more. He was nice to everyone.

 

_ The first time they met was about four months prior, soon after Jim was hired. Oswald went to the kitchen to get a cup of tea, and James was there, staring at the coffee machine. _

 

_ “Any idea how to get coffee out of this monster?” he asked and Oswald smiled indulgently, showed him how to select the various options. _

 

_ “I’m James Gordon, by the way. Just started with the Audit team,” he said with a splendid smile, and Oswald was sure he forgot to breathe that very instant. _

 

_ “Oswald. Oswald Cobblepot. Finance,” he said and took Jim’s hand. _

 

_ “Thanks for the coffee. I’ll see you around!” _

 

_ After that, they would often meet in the kitchen and exchange a few words. In fact, their different tastes in hot beverages had become a running joke between them, with Jim being a coffee addict and Oswald refusing anything besides black tea. Jim even surprised him with remembering the way he took his drink. _

 

_ “Here’s your leaf water, with a teaspoon of sugar and a dash of milk,” he’d say as he’d pass it over to Oswald. _

 

_ “Thank you, James. Enjoy your bean water, which is just as black as your soul.” _

 

It never failed to make Jim smile.

 

And Oswald  _ lived  _ for Jim’s smiles.

  
  


* * *

 

Once they made it to  _ El Mexicano _ , the restaurant chosen for the party, Jim spotted Oswald sitting to the side, right under a mural of a mariachi band. Unfortunately, some of his co-workers have already occupied the seats around him, but Harvey pushed on, raised his eyebrows as if to say ‘make a move already’. It was a good thing that he was there – Harvey was popular, so he was greeted by happy smiles (well, except for Oswald). However, when he noticed Jim, Oswald's whole face lit up.

 

Jim smiled at him, feeling buzzed all of a sudden. Since Harvey was busy chatting up the others, Jim went to Oswald to greet him. “Hey, you came!”

 

“It's good to see you.”

 

“Well, I can't refuse free food and booze. Speaking of which, would you like me to get something to drink for you?”

 

Since the space was so cramped, Oswald couldn't get out easily. “I'll have a glass of red wine, please.”

 

“Oh, no more tea?” Jim teased, smiling when he made Oswald giggle.

 

“It's Christmas, James.”

 

_ James _ . It was funny, Oswald was the only one who called him that. Jim liked it the way Oswald said his name, it always made his heart beat faster. While he was queuing at the bar to get their drinks, Jim remembered how Oswald used to be so very formal.

 

_ The phone rang, Jim's eyebrows rising a bit when he saw the extension number. _

 

_ “Good morning, Mr. Gordon.” _

 

_ “Morning, Mr. Cobblepot.” Jim couldn't keep it in any longer, he chuckled at the title. “You know you don't have to call me that, right?” _

 

_ He could feel Oswald blushing even through the phone. _

 

_ “Alright… James.” Jim smiled. _

 

_ “So what can I do for you?” _

 

_ “I was wondering if you had any updates on this case.” _

 

Jim didn't mind the title (he'd even had a rather erotic dream where Oswald called him Mr. Gordon), but he wanted to show Oswald that they were beyond that. That they we're, in some sense, friends. And that they had the potential to become something else too.

 

* * *

  
  


Oswald wasn't sure whether he would attend the Christmas party. He had gone to the first company party, even though he wasn't much of a going out type. It had been… alright, though he had enough of the embarrassing dance moves of some of his colleagues.

 

But this year, he had James. Well, at least to look at, since their seats were too far from each other.

 

“Cobblepot, is that you? I can't believe it!”

 

Oswald rolled his eyes, then turned around with an amicable smile. “Mr. Maroni. Merry Christmas.”

 

Unfortunately, it seemed that the company's CFO was in a very talkative mood. He was still droning on when Jim came back with his glass of wine. Oswald couldn't stop Maroni, so he looked apologetically at Jim as he got his drink. Jim smiled at him, then went back to his seat.

 

Oswald's mind barely registered what Maroni was telling him, he was so disappointed. He supposed he might have chances to talk to James later, but he knew people would get drunk and there wouldn't be many opportunities for chatting. Although maybe Jim just wanted to be polite and probably spend the evening with the fun crowd instead.

 

At least Maroni left when the appetiser was brought to the tables. Oswald sighed with relief, until he saw the tiny size of the dish.

 

“What is this, food for ants?!” Oswald heard Bullock, Jim's co-worker exclaim, and he snorted. For once, he agreed with the man (he could be a pain, always hounding him about something).

 

The main dish, roast turkey with stuffing and root vegetables, followed soon. It was alright, but Oswald's mother could prepare it a million times better.

 

During the meal, Oswald caught Jim's eye who raised his beer bottle at him. Oswald took his wine glass too, blushing as Jim's smile widened. God, how his eyes shone, how good he looked even in that silly Santa hat!

 

As the alcohol consumption grew, so did the noise levels, and the DJ put on some catchy songs, so some guests got up to dance. Oswald sighed as he watched the dancefloor get more and more crowded. He never danced, and for the most part he wasn't tempted, but sometimes… sometimes he wished he could throw his inhibitions aside and just move freely. He couldn't look sillier than Bullock who thought that he was an incredibly gifted dancer.

 

Oswald soon realised he was the only one sitting, except for the CEO, Mr Falcone, and Mr Maroni, who seemed to be involved in a very deep discussion, no doubt. Oswald craned his neck; he thought he had seen Jim by the bar and he got up. However, it was just another blond guy, and Oswald huffed. He leaned against the wall, pretending to be listlessly surveying the place, but in all honesty he just felt awkward and didn’t want to sit back down. He took his phone out and looked up the bus schedule. Perhaps it was time to go home...

 

“Oswald!”  

 

He looked up, the familiar voice making his heart skip a beat.

 

“I almost didn’t recognise it was you, I didn’t see before that you were wearing an elf jumper!” Jim said over the music.

 

Oswald looked down at his red and green jumper, blushing as he remembered how ridiculous he looked. “Isn’t it silly?”

 

“Not at all! You’re always in those suits, so it’s good to see you in something less formal. Not-not that he suits aren’t great, you always look so nice, I mean…”

 

“Thanks, James,” Oswald said, smiling.

 

“So, how are you enjoying the party?”

 

Oswald shrugged. “I think I’m getting too old for these kind of things. I was considering going home.”

 

“What? Oh no, you have to stay! Come on,” Jim begged, putting his hand on Oswald’s shoulder. “At least for one dance.”

 

Oswald's eyes widened. “Oh no, I don't dance.”

 

“What? Why?” Jim looked so sad suddenly that Oswald couldn't bear it.

 

“It's awkward.”

 

“Come on…”

 

“I'd look like an idiot.”

 

Jim squeezed his shoulder. “You would never look like one. Besides, I'll be there with you.”

 

Oswald looked towards the dancefloor, biting his lower lip. “I don't know…”

 

Jim took his hand. “Come on, no one will see us in the darkness.”

 

Oswald didn’t fight anymore, mostly because Jim took him by his hand and he was too shocked to say anything. They were isolated and the room was only illuminated by the neon signs on the wall. Oswald still couldn't relax, despite the Latino song being very nice and rhythmic, practically inviting his body to dance.

 

His lip quivered as his gaze met Jim's, he was sure his friend was regretting everything. “Just follow me.” Jim coaxed him gently by putting his hands on Oswald's waist, moving his body from side to side while his hips were undulating expertly. Somehow Oswald ended up placing his hands on Jim's upper arms, his eyes focused on Jim's body. And although he was supposed to learn dancing, he couldn't quite keep his eyes away from the patch of skin at Jim's neck, revealed by an undone button.

 

“See, you’re doing well,” Jim said, leaning forward so Oswald could hear him. 

 

His smile was even more dazzling up close, and Oswald blushed, looking down. Perhaps this party would not be doomed to be tedious and awkward.

 

The songs came one after the other, and slowly, Oswald forgot about about the awkwardness. He let go of being self conscious, his sole focus being Jim and the music, and he found himself smiling, especially when Jim would squeeze his hips to show his appreciation. 

 

“Do you have any plans for Christmas?” Oswald asked as a slow song came on and they could finally carry a proper conversation. Smoothly, Jim took a step closer so Oswald had to put his hands around Jim’s neck. He could feel joy bubbling in his chest at the contact.

 

“We’re all going to my brother’s place, and I’ll probably play with my nephews and nieces a lot. He has a huge family.”

 

“Really? How many children does he have?”

 

“Three girls and two twin boys. They’re a pair of devils.” Jim grinned. “How about you?”

 

“Oh, just dinner with my mother. We only have each other.”

 

“Well, if you want, my family has this tradition on the second day of Christmas, you could join us,” Jim said, Oswald looking at him with wonder. “Erm… we go to the pier and everyone writes their wishes on paper boats and then we send them on their way.”

 

Oswald was silent, his heart pounding. Did Jim really invite him to a family outing?

 

Jim, unfortunately, misinterpreted his silence. “I know, it’s very silly, but it’s quite fun and if the wind’s right, it can turn into a competition. So, uh, if you want to, you’d be very welcome to join us.”

 

“You’d really like me to come?”

Jim lolled his head to the right, smiling. “It would make me very happy. Of course, your mother can come too, I’m sure my mom would love to meet her and exchange recipes and embarrassing stories about us.”

 

Oswald laughed. “Oh, James.”

 

It only took one look at each other before the dance pose transformed into a hug. Oswald closed his eyes and smiled into Jim’s shirt as he felt Jim’s hand rubbing his back. They swayed to the music like that while Oswald inhaled Jim’s cologne.

 

“Oswald?” Jim whispered in his ear, lips brushing the sensitive skin there.

 

“Yes?” Oswald shivered and looked at Jim, afraid that he’d say he had to go home.

 

“Do you want to leave and maybe get some coffee somewhere? Or, I mean, tea for you,” Jim added with a grin.

 

“Yes, let’s get out of here!”

 

“I knew you were secretly craving leaf water instead of wine,” Jim added impishly and bumped into Oswald’s shoulder with his own as they went to get their coats.

 

“Says the guy who invited me so he could get his bean water.”

 

“No, I invited you because I’ve wanted to ask you out for ages. But… I wasn’t sure you’d like that.”

 

Oswald stopped in his tracks, his face illuminated by the streetlamps from outside. Jim had liked him all along?

 

He leaned in and kissed Jim quickly, his cheeks blushing immediately. It was sweet and it made Jim’s eyes crinkle, he smiled so widely. Oswald had never seen anything more beautiful.

 

“Is there a mistletoe around here?”

 

Oswald laughed as he noticed the mural behind Jim. “No, but there’s a cactus over there.”

 

“Good enough.”

 

Jim took Oswald’s hand in his, and they both walked into the night with a smile.

 

Office parties didn’t suck after all.


End file.
